criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal Minds Timeline/1970-1989
This is a timeline of events of Criminal Minds that occurred from 1970 to 1989. The timeline is incomplete and requires constant expansion. 1970 *July 12: Mason Turner is born. *August 28: Drew Jacobs is born. *October 12: Emily Prentiss is born. *December 3: Tony Canardo is born. *December 10: Russell Smith kills Lori Silva. *Unspecified dates: **Floyd Feylinn Ferell is born. **Armando Salinas is born. **Steven Baleman is born. **Mark Myers, the brother of John Myers, in born. **Cynthia Strobl is born. **Trent Klein is born. **Denise Wagner is born. 1971 *January 13: Mark Gregory is born. *Unspecified dates: **Phillip Dowd is born. **Brian Matloff is born. **The Romani Family kills the Grays and inducts their daughter Kathy into the family. Kathy is later given the Romanian title "Sylvia". **Rosemary Montolo, the mother of Giuseppe Montolo, dies of cancer. **Vickey Hagerg is born. **Liz Foley is born. 1971-1972 *Unspecified date: Gary Fisher is born. 1972 *Unspecified dates: **Greg Myers, the brother of John Myers, is born. **William Taylor is born. 1973 *March 31: Bill Harding is born. *June 6: Derek Morgan is born. *November 14: Tivon Askari is born. *Unspecified dates: **Billy Flynn turns eighteen and is released from prison. **Bill Jarvis, father of Darrin Call, starts killing boys and is dubbed "The Hollow Creek Killer" at some point in the investigation. **Justin Leu is born. 1974 *May 9: Vincent Rowlings is born. *June 21: Russell Smith kills Tina Cavallini. *October 1: John Myers is born. *Unspecified dates: **Jackson Cally is born. **Luke Dolan is born. **Justin Mills is born. 1975 *May 20: Michael Hastings is born. *Unspecified dates: **Vincent Perotta kills his father Franklin. His death is written up as a hunting accident. **By that point, Bill Jarvis has claimed three victims. He holds Tommy Philips captive, tortures him for two weeks, and intends to kill him, but Tommy manages to escape along with Darrin. **Tess Mynock is born. 1975-1976 *Unspecified dates: **Floyd Hansen is born. **Wayne Campbell is born. **Isabella Jayne is born. 1976 *February 6: Chad Brown is born. *March 18: Kaveh Surrani is born. *August 14: Daniel Milworth is born. 1977 *January 10: Colby Bachner, son of Lee Mullens, is born. *Unspecified date: Tobias Hankel is born. *June 24: Elle Greenaway is born. *August 3: Russell Smith is arrested for an unspecified crime. *August 14: Russell Smith kills Marsha Allen. *Unspecified date: Tracey Cooper is born. 1977-1978 *Unspecified dates: **Floyd Feylinn Ferell tries to eat his nine-month-old sister and is later sent to the Hazelwood Hospital for the Criminally Insane. **George Foyet kills his parents in an unspecified manner. Their deaths are written up as a car accident. 1978 *June 1: Chris Stratton is born. *October 21: Patrick Murphy is born. *Unspecified dates: **Mark Gregory and his mother Elizabeth get into a car crash, presumably caused by him. He then drowns and kills Elizabeth using water seeping into the car. **William Lee is born. **Riley Jenkins is born. 1979 *March 28: Russell Smith kills Carol Hansen. *May 11: Bill Harding, along with his friend Quentin "Randy" Hartway, get lost in a snowy forest during a school field trip. Bill is eventually rescued, but Randy freezes to death. *Unspecified dates: **Robert Wilkinson's wife Mary leaves him after learning she is pregnant with their child due to her husband's violent and drunken behavior. **Ryan Phillips is born. 1980 *May 9: Chase Whitaker is born. *June 1: Oliver Stratton is born. *September 5: Oley Maynor is born. *Unspecified dates: **Charlie Wilkinson is born. **The Liberty Ranch is created by Leo Kane. **Bill Jarvis closes his machine shop. **Peter Folkmore is born. 1981 *February 6: Earl Bulford is born. *February 19: Michael Peterson is born in Joliet, Illinois. *October 9: Spencer Reid is born. *December 8: Owen McGregor is born. *Unspecified dates: **Kenneth Roberts is born. **Paul Mulford is born. **Thomas Yates kills a bully and is placed in juvie hall for the murder. **Megan Lowenbach is born. **Rudy Hightower is born. 1982 *February 6: **Joe Belser is born. **Greg Phinney is born. **Arthur Rykov assaults his schoolteacher after finding out that she is having an affair with the father of the family that lives on the opposite side of the street of him, but is not charged as there is not enough evidence. *February 22: Rachel Holman is born. *Unspecified dates: **Spencer Reid is born. **James Stanworth and his family lose their home and it is later bought by Donald Sanderson and his family. **Miranda Jakar is born. **Linda Dean is born. 1982-1983 *Unspecified date: Carlos Ortega is born. 1983 *June 1: Twins Jesse and Wallace Hines are born. *June 5: Sid Rowlings kills his wife Kim after learning she was having an affair. Their son Vincent records the whole argument as well as his mother's death. *September 30: Russell Smith kills Cynthia Powell. *Unspecified dates: **Hank Morgan, the father of Derek Morgan, is killed by a would-be robber. **Jonny McHale is born. **Roderick Gless is born. **Connor O'Brien is born. **Blake Wells is born. **The mother of Justin and Todd Leu dies of cancer. This causes the father Raymond to start drinking alcohol and abusing his sons. 1983-1984 *Unspecified date: Emma Zika is born. 1984 *February 6: George Kelling is born. His father leaves him and his mother M.R. soon after. *April: Peter Redding kills his brother James as an act of mercy due to him being molested by their father Charles. *June 13: Patrick Sorenson is born. *July 7: Billy Flynn robs and savagely beats M. Ryan in San Diego, California. *July 19: Billy Flynn robs and rapes Mrs. Harisson in Orange County, California. *July 22: Billy Flynn robs and assaults Mr. Rogers in Long Beach, California. *July 22-28: Billy Flynn attacks a couple in Long Beach, California, killing the husband and raping the wife but leaving her alive. *July 28: Billy Flynn robs and attacks the Spicer family in Santa Monica, California, killing the parents Joe and Sylvia and leaving the children Matt and Kristin alive. *August 4: Billy Flynn attacks the Campbells in Santa Barbara, California. *Unspecified dates: **Eddie Mays is born. **Gary Michaels stalks, rapes, and kills Riley Jenkins. **Tommy Wheeler is born. **Samantha Malcolm is born. **Randy Slade is born. **Lee Mullens begins killing, starting with Sylvia Marks. **Raymond Donovan is born. **Maxwell Holmes is born. **Lincoln Bell is born. 1985 *February 5: Russell Smith kills Taylor Lynn Grover. *March 9-10: James Stanworth has petty criminals Tommy Wittman and Mary Rutka help him attack Donald Sanderson and his family, killing the mother Carrie and the daughter Abby, then framing Donald for the murders. James also tries to kill Donald's son Joshua, but is stopped by Mary, who then takes Joshua. *March 28: Eric Olson is born. *August 13: Billy Flynn attacks the Allens in Oakland, California. *August 22: Billy Flynn attacks the DeMarcos in Modesto, California. *October 14: Sydney Manning is born. *Unspecified dates: **Deborah Louise Addison is abducted and later rescued by the BAU. **Jacob Dawes begins killing teenage girls. **Johnny Mulford is born. **Caleb Rossmore is born. **Harvey Morell is born. **Susan Clark is born. **Sebastian "Punky" Amango, a relative of Giuseppe Montolo, dies in a police shootout. 1986 *March 17: Billy Flynn attacks the Finns in Las Vegas, Nevada. *September 3: Billy Flynn attacks the Ramos' in Albuquerque, New Mexico. *September 13: Billy Flynn attacks the Wegeners in Tempe, Arizona. *October 28: James Heathridge is born. *Unspecified date(s): Walter Kern starts killing and dubs himself "The Keystone Killer" at some point in the investigation. 1986-1987 *Unspecified dates: **Mary Healey is born. **Donna Rayburn is born. **Gertrude Smiles is born. 1987 *April 4: Peter Folkmore overhears his parents arguing in the living room, recording it with a tape recorder. His father, Frank kills his mother by slashing her throat, then shoots himself in the head after seeing Peter. *June 13: Sam Burnett is born. *July 15: Billy Flynn attacks the Stillers in Des Moines, Iowa. *July 30: Billy Flynn attacks the Sparks' in Chicago, Illinois. *November 2: Russell Smith kills Josie Hardin. *Unspecified dates: **Riley Dawes, son of Jacob Dawes and Sarah Jean Mason is born. **Having claimed six lives beforehand, Walter Kern kills Amy Jennings, the last victim in his first string of killings. **Joshua Beardsley is born. **Trevor Mills is born. **At this point, Lee Mullens has killed a total of seven victims. One might, his wife Karen Bachner tries to escape from her him when she realizes he is a serial killer, but is subdued by their son Colby, who did not realize who she was. She is later killed in front of Colby, who then represses the memory. **Shelly Onto is born. 1988 *January 19: Russell Smith gets into a shootout with police officers. He is shot and later sent to a hospital, dying seconds after Willie Kestler is born. *July 7: Billy Flynn attacks the Tyrees in Minneapolis, Minnesota. *September 21: Walter Kern intends to kill Carla Bramwell, but gets into a car accident near where she lived, damaging his spinal cord. *December 3: Billy Flynn attacks the Barrows in Sioux City, South Dakota. *December 28: Billy Flynn attacks the Weiss' in Fargo, North Dakota. *Unspecified dates: **The Indianapolis Rapist is caught by David Rossi. **Francis Goehring joins the U.S. Army. **Todd Leu commits suicide by overdosing on pills after being unable to take his father's abuse anymore. His body is later found by his brother Justin, who is then taken away from his father by Social Services. **Russell Holmes is born. 1989 *January 23: Francis Goehring gets into a bar fight with three people, and is subsequently discharged from the U.S. Army. *February 17: Billy Flynn attacks the DeMaios in Hartford, Connecticut. *August 15: Billy Flynn attacks the Beairds in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. *August 23: Earl Bulford's mother Trish is killed in a car crash, due to her suffering from retinitis pigmentosa. *October 28: Travis James is born. *November 10: Laurie Burgin is born. *Unspecified dates: **Tommy and Tina Wheeler's parents both die in a house fire. They are subsequently sent to live with their grandparents in Royal, Indiana. **Gloria Carlyle is born. **Alan Anderson kills a woman. Category:Criminal Minds